


Painted caterpillars and long sleeves

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil is a primary school teacher and Dan is a parent.





	Painted caterpillars and long sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phanfic and it really isn't very good and doesn't totally have a plot. If you like it I might do a part two, maybe.  
> Please if you are being hurt or abused in any way, get help.  
> Happy reading lovely nuts x

It was an ordinary day. Phil got up alone, ate breakfast alone, left for work alone. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Of course, as soon as he walked into his year 1 class room, decorated with hundreds of badly painted caterpillars and miscellaneous alphabet letters scattered on the almost obnoxious colourful walls, his mood improved dramatically. Even if his class was sometimes, no, always a handful, and getting up so early meant he had to have at least 6 cups of coffee a day, he did love his job. The littles kids never failed to brighten his day. And today was no exception.  
The day had go quite peacefully, without any drama. Well that is until Susan came running to me in tears at lunch. Her little face could melt your heart, with just a batting of her eyelids and a swish of her ginger hair. “Susan what’s wrong? What happened?”  
“Winston hit me!” now this was confusing, it is often I get kids hitting each other. But Winston and Susan were best friend, you literally couldn’t separate them.  
“Do you know why he did that? Because we know it is not nice to hit people.”  
“I don’t know. I hurts” I consoled her until she stopped crying, god this was the worst part of the job- I hate it when children cry.  
“Let’s go talk him shall we.”  
When we got there the Winston in question was hiding under the climbing frame with his face pressed into his knees, the one recognisable part of hi was is mop of brown curls. “Winston, can you come out and tell me why you hit Susan? I thought you to were best friends.”  
He unfurled himself and spoke: “We are, I love Susan. I don’t understand.”  
“Why would you hit someone you love, because hitting is hurtful and not nice- we know this.”  
“M-Mummy hits daddy because she loves him, I don’t understand.” Oh god, what! That is not good, oh my god, what do I do? This wasn’t covered in teacher training. Keep calm, Phil just keeeeep caaaalm.  
“Ok Winston, can you apologise to Susan please, and you know it’s bad to hurt people- if you do it again you might get a time out.” Just keep your voice stead with no alarm. So, he apologised and naturally Susan forgave him instantly and everything was sorted, well… no.  
Ok, plan:  
I when inside to Louise, “Hey Lou, can you cover my class this afternoon, I know it is short notice, but something rather alarming came up with one of my parents”  
“oh gosh, what happened so urgently?”  
“I-I don’t think I can say for certain.”  
Ok, so I called Mr Howell (Winston’s dad) and orangeade a meeting just after lunch. I didn’t tell him what it was about, for obvious reasons, but he did sound worried. Oh god- what have I got into. I can’t believe this.  
He turned up in all black, just like every other time I have seen him, the likeness to Winston was uncanny. His air was of concern and worried, and his face was contorted by it. “Is Winston Okay?” the alarm in his voice was unwavering.  
“Oh, no Winston is absolutely fine, honestly.”  
“oh thank god, I was so scared-. Um … sorry. Hello, how are you?” ah yes, just as awkward as I remember.  
“I am fine thank you Mr Howell, would you like to follow me please.” I led him down the corridor to my office, trying fanatically to work out how I was going to talking to him about…the thing. I jester for him to take a seat.  
“Oh I am so glad I don’t have to sit on those tiny chairs, I broke one last time I tried. Honestly to tall and to fat.” He smiled, a really lovely smile I might add- focus Phil.  
“Yes they are rather uncomfortable. I am sure you are wondering why I called you in today.” He nodded, fiddling with his hands. “umm well… I don’t really know how to say this to you… erm, you see Winston erm, hit someone to day” the shock was clear on his face ,I cut him off before he could speak “That wasn’t really that alarming, erm I happen some times, but the thing that did shock me was his reasoning,” deep breathes “he said he hit Susan, because he loved her, and that well… that your wife hits you for the same reasons.”  
The shock was so real on his face as he skin stared to match the white wall behind him. “I -I-I..” nothing seemed to be coming out. When he finally did speak, his voice was barely above a whisper: “It’s nothing to worry about. I-I just didn’t know he knew, god, I am a terrible father, oh god.”  
“N-no you’re not, form what I have seen you are a brilliant father, truly. But you must do something, what she is doing to you isn’t right.”  
“I can’t leave, sh- she won’t let me see Winnie if I do, I can’t do that, I can’t leave him with her.”  
“If she is hurting him-“  
“No! She is not!” He cut of my outburst “I may be a bad dad, but I would never let that happen.”.  
After a long, almost unnecessary, defiantly uncomfortable pause; “If it’s not to personal, why are you with her- I mean in the first place?”  
“Sh-she erm -helped me erm, you see m-my, err fam- I am an orphan. She used to go to school with me, and after I had to leave the care home for…reasons, I lived with her while I got a job and well, she seemed so nice, I owe her so much. It is only fair.”  
“I don’t think that is ‘only fair’.”. The anger and spite was furious in my voice, he flinched. Poor poor Dan. “I know it’s hard, and I am no expert; But you do have to do some. If not for your sake for Winston’s.”  
The guilt written on his face was haunting, “I-I, my poor Winnie, what are we going to do?” he had full broken down now, crying silent tear. I Hugged him then. It took a moment for him to relies what it was, finally his full body slumped onto mine and I held him. he was shaking I was worried his frail body would break, he was far too thin to be healthy. Great sobs racked his body, and I just held him. What had that lady done to him?  
Eventually he pulled back, “Stay with me.”  
“What?” WHAT! Did I really say that, out loud!  
“Stay with me, Winston to.”  
“I-I can’t expect you to do that. I-i-I can’t leave.”  
“Yes you can, I can look after Winston and take to you work and stuff. Everything will be okay.”  
“I-I really. Oh my god, thank you, I can’t. Just, thank you” we were hugging again.  
And now I have a 20-something year old and a 5 year old living with me- what have I gotten myself in to. One thing can be said though, Phil would not be alone.


End file.
